Teiko Dreamland
by Hozuki19
Summary: Berawal dari niat tim Rakuzan membawa Akashi ke taman bermain yang menyeramkan, namun berujung dengan kenangan pahit yang kembali muncul. Special for Akashi's Birthday


"Kita ajak saja dia ke taman bermain!"

"Memangnya dia suka tempat yang begitu?"

Usulan Hayama ditolak Mayuzumi. Dua pemuda lainnya tampak berpikir keras. "Jadi bagaimana kita bisa memberi kejutan pada Sei- _chan_? Memang tempat apa yang disukainya?" _shooting_ _guard_ Rakuzan tersebut sudah kehabisan akal. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun kapten mereka, tapi empat pemuda itu masih belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk memberikan kejutan.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia pernah bilang, dia menyukai tempat misterius yang seram." Mayuzumi mengingat lagi. "Kalau begitu, memang lebih baik kita ajak saja Akashi ke taman bermain." Nebuya membenarkan usul Hayama. "Dan menyewa wahana rumah hantu? Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." Mibuchi angkat tangan.

"Maksudku, bukan taman bermain seperti itu! Kita bahkan tak berlu biaya masuk taman bermain, maupun tiket wahana. Tapi kurasa taman itu pas untuk Akashi." Mayuzumi menatap tertarik. Tumben adik kelasnya yang bongsor dapat diandalkan.

.

.

.

 **Teiko Dreamland**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning** :

OOC tingkat dewa, typo bertaburan, angst gagal, sistem kebut sehari, gaje, dll.

Akashi melirik heran si pemain bayangan, tidak biasanya pemuda abu itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar Kyoto seperti ini. "Kau pesan saja sepuasnya. Aku yang bayar." Mayuzumi tak mengalihkan pandangan dari menu.

Kedua siswa Rakuzan itu baru datang tengah hari di Tokyo, dan langsung memutuskan untuk makan di Maji Burger. Tapi yang membuat si pemuda _crimson_ bingung, ada apa dengan si surai abu yang mau mengajaknya ke ibu kota negaranya itu? Yang Akashi ingat, Mayuzumi paling malas keluar rumah saat musim dingin seperti sekarang.

"Cheese burger satu, chicken burger satu, vanilla milkshake satu." Akashi menaruh menu lagi. Pemuda _crimson_ itu sebenarnya cukup terkejut Mayuzumi membawanya ke tempat ini.

" _Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kau boleh pesan sepuanya. Aku yang bayar-nanodayo."_

Mengingat kalimat _tsundere_ itu, Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kalau diingat, sudah lama ia tak makan disini. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, Akashi memalingkan muka. "Bu-bukan apa-apa." Mayuzumi hanya melirik acuh, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuh, ada _photobox_. Mau coba?" tangan pemuda abu itu menunjuk sebuah kotak besar di seberang MajiBa. 'Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan...' pikir sang emperor. "Aku tidak suka berfoto."

Lagi-lagi, Mayuzumi hanya melirik sekilas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, temani aku ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku mau beli sesuatu." Akashi memandang terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau suka _shopping_?"

" _Urusai_. Ikut saja kataku." Mayuzumi menggandeng tangan adik kelas –kesayangannya- ke tempat yang ia tuju. Akashi pikir, pemuda abu ini sangat unik. Ia terkadang berani melawan, bahkan memerintah balik pada Akashi. Meski begitu, Mayuzumi masih tetap menghormatinya sebagai kapten tim basket. Ia juga memperlakukan si surai _crimson_ selayaknya seorang sahabat dekat.

Sahabat dekat?

Ingatkan pemilik manik hetero itu untuk membuang memorinya jauh-jauh. 'Tidak, mereka sudah tidak disini.'

" _Ja-jangan dekatkan hewan itu padaku-nanodayo!"_

" _Eeh... Mido-chin takut kucing?"_

" _Payah sekali kau, Midorima!"_

" _Terus saja dekatkan kucing itu padanya, Akashicchi!"_

" _Kurasa kucing mainan itu mampu membuat sifat tsundere Midorima-kun luntur."_

Mayuzumi melepas genggaman tangannya ketika dirasa sudah dekat dengan tempat itu. Akashi menghela napas berat, sampai ia berada di depan gedung tinggi yang –sepertinya- sedang diperbaiki di bagian atas. Sebuah alat bangunan disana membawa besi-besi panjang yang hendak dibawa ke atas. Tapi perasaannya langsung berubah.

"Di sini. Ayo kita-"

 _NGIIING..._

"CHIHIRO!"

Sekuat tenaga, Akashi mendorong sang bayangan ke pinggir. Mayuzumi merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh si surai _crimson_.

 _ **BRUAGH!**_

Besi-besi bangunan jatuh, menimbulkan kepanikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Chihiro _baka_! Kau ingin mati?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi tidak mengerti, kenapa sang emperor berubah menjadi galak dan menarikya jauh-jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. "Dengar, pokoknya kau harus menjauhi bangunan-bangunan yang sedang dibangun seperti itu! Bagaimana jika kau tidak kudorong seperti tadi? Kau bisa mati tertusuk besi-besi itu, _baka_! Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku langsung menyeretmu dari sana, aku hanya tidak mau kita terlindas alat bangunan tadi. Bisa saja orang yang mengendalikan alat itu _shock_ berat karena menjatuhkan besi-besi yang dibawa dan tidak berkonsentrasi, lalu hilang kendali. Semua itu bisa terjadi kapan saja. Lalu seandainya hal tadi tidak terjadi, kau pasti naik ke lantai atas akan memakai lift? Berdoa saja agar benda itu tidak jatuh saat kau menaikinya. Meski puluhan lantai, aku lebih baik memakai tangga."

Sejak kapan Akashi jadi paranoid begitu? Ia bahkan bicara panjang lebar, tak seperti biasanya. Apa pemuda itu PMS? Tidak. Semanis apapun _kouhai_ merah itu di mata Mayuzumi, Akashi tetaplah laki-laki. 'Lalu dia ini kenapa?!'

Dari _headset_ , pemuda itu mendengar suara cekikikan tiga _kouhai_ yang lain.

[ _"Pfft... Sei-chan menghawatirkanmu! Imutnya..."_ ]

[ _"Bagaimana rasanya dikhawatirkan kouhai tersayang?"_ ]

Pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Mayuzumi terus membaca Light Novel yang ia bawa. "Chihiro _baka_! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" si raja merah mengamuk. " _Urusai_! Jangan panggil aku 'Chihiro _baka'_ , dasar bAkashi."

Sang kapten fix murka sekarang. "Hoo, rupanya kau berani padaku?" menutup LN sejenak, manik kelabu Mayuzumi membalas tatapan menantang si surai _crimson_. "Ya. Aku berani padamu karena dua alasan. Aku lebih tua, dan aku lebih tinggi."

Satu gunting merah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan berhasil dihindari. Akashi menggerutu kesal.

Diam-diam, Akashi mengintip sampul LN yang dibaca si kakak kelas. "Kagerou Daze, over the dimension?" menoleh sejenak, Mayuzumi tersenyum. "Volume 6. Kau penasaran?"

Sang bayangan membuka lembar di awal buku. "Ada enam karakter dari sembilan karakter yang paling aku suka dari Mekakushi-Dan." Akashi tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan bilang semuanya perempuan? Dasar _lolicon_."

Perempatan imajiner muncul, Mayuzumi menahan kesalnya. "Tidak semua! Huh. Ini misalnya." Akashi melihat jari telunjuk sang senpai yang menunjuk ke karakter laki-laki tinggi albino(?). "Konoha, dulu namanya Haruka Kokonose. Tinggi, fisiknya kuat, dan suka makan."

Manik hetero terbelalak, rasanya ciri-ciri itu tidak asing. Jari si pemuda abu beralih ke sosok berambut hijau. "Kido, dia pemimpin Mekakushi-Dan. Pendiam, dan suka mengilang sampai dapat julukan 'obake'."

Entah kenapa, karakter-karakter itu mirip dengan 'mereka' bagi Akashi. "Hibiya, bocah laki-laki yang kadang tidak sopan, namun ia punya potensi tinggi dan sebenarnya baik."

Setelah anak laki-laki berambut cokelat, kini jarinya menunjuk gadis berambut pirang. "Kalau dia Kisaragi Momo, seorang _idol_ yang selalu jadi buronan _fans_ dimanapun, adiknya karakter utama."

Akashi ingin mengahiri pembicaraan, tapi tidak enak karena ia yang bertanya lebih dulu. "Ah, begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan si karakter utama?" tanya si pemuda _crimson_ mengalihkan topik. Dan ia menyesal menanyakannya. "Ya, karakter laki-laki. Salah satu kesukaanku juga. Jenius, _hikikomori_ , kadang _tsundere_. Namanya Kisaragi Shintaro."

Sang kapten langsung merampas LN, menuai protes dari sang pemilik. "Jangan sebut nama si karakter utama di depanku."

"OI! Memangnya aku salah apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enam orang pemuda berjalan menuju taman bermain, mereka tampak kelelahan. "Kise no baka! Gara-gara menyamaranmu lepas, kita jadi dikejar penggemarmu!" seru si surai navy kesal. "Gomen, aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan ketahuan seperti tadi-ssu!" jawab si pirang memelas. "Lebih baik jika kau saja. Masalahnya, kita semua jadi kena imbasnya-nanodayo."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau tahi tempat menyeramkan seperti ini." Hayama memasuki sebuah taman bermain, bersama dua rekannya. "Aku tahu dari Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya, mereka pernah kesini sebelum taman ini ditutup."

Suara gagak dari langit mereka hiraukan, walau sebenarnya sudah ketakutan setengah mati. "Uh, kenapa juga Sei-chan suka tempat yang seram seperti ini?" keluh Mibuchi. "Hoi kalian tahu alasan taman ini ditutup?"

Hayama menoleh sebentar, lalu membuang muka. "Aku tahu dari Miyaji-san. Dan tolong jangan bahas itu."

"Oh, itu karena ada enam orang siswa SMP yang kesini, lalu lima diantara mereka meninggal dalam waktu yang berdekatan, 'kan?" sontak saja, Hayama langsung melotot. "REO- _NEE_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pukul empat sore, dua orang pemuda memandangi gapura besar terpampang disana. Tulisan sudah tampak pudar, namun masih bisa terbaca. Tanaman liar tumbuh di berbagai sudut taman bermain. Berbagai wahana tersebut sudah usang, walau baru dua tahun ditinggalkan. Bagian yang terbuat dari besi disana juga sudah berkarat. Salju menumpuk di beberapa tempat. Alat-alat bangunan disana juga sudah ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar dan berkarat. Kabut tebal menyelimuti taman bermain itu.

 _Teiko Dreamland_

Mayuzumi heran dengan tatapan mata hetero pemuda yang kini bersamanya. Tatapan yang tidak biasa ia perlihatkan. Tatapan yang kini ia lontarkan pada tulisan pudar di gapura itu. Tatapan sendu.

"Akashi?" pemuda _crimson_ tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jadi... Apa ini semacam kencan?" kali ini saja, pemuda abu itu mengutuk tiga adik kelasnya. Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya sudah lebih dulu dari mereka dan menumbalkan Mayuzumi untuk menemani Akashi. Enta apa yang tiga _raja_ itu lakukan di dalam. Mungkin membuat kejutan dengan konsep _halloween_? Entahlah, siswa kelas XII itu tak mau memikirkannya.

Mayuzumi mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jalan-jalan saja. Kau suka tempat seperti ini, kan?" Akashi merapatkan jaket putihnya. "Mungkin saja..."

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah, memasuki taman bermain itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-serius kita disini?" gumam pemuda berambut kuning itu setengah takut. "Ini tempat yang tepat. Mayuzumi juga sudah setuju, 'kan?" jawab pemuda lainnya. Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya mempersiapkan kue putih di bangku taman yang berusan dibersihkan. Pisau pemotong kue ditaruh di piring lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita naik kesana." Mibuchi menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. "Kita awasi dari atas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabut mulai menyelimuti taman bermain. Hawa dingin yang menusuk, ditambah aura mencekam yang kentara membuat bulu kuduk Mayuzumi berdiri. Walau ia tetap menampilkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Dari kejauhan, tampak sebuah lintasan _roller_ _coaster_ yang menjulang tinggi dan sudah berkarat. Lagi-lagi, sepasang manik hetero menatapnya sendu.

"Chihiro, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" si surai crimson mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku jaketnya. Ia membuka folder galeri. Terpampang foto enam orang bersurai pelangi tengah tersenyum. "Mereka adalah teman-temanku di tim basket SMP. Murasakibara Atsushi, ciri-cirinya seperti Konoha. Aomine Daiki, seperti Hibiya. Kuroko Tetsuya, menyerupai Kido. Kise Ryouta, sama seperti Momo. Dan Midorima Shintarou, ciri dan nama sangat mirip dengan Kisaragi Shintaro."

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Akashi memandang kagum taman bermain yang besar itu. Mereka sengaja datang, karena tertarik dengan nama taman bermain ini. Teiko. Nama yang sama dengan nama sekolah mereka.

" _Minna_ , itu ada _roller coaster_ -ssu. Ayo kita naik!" si surai pirang berkata semangat. "Terserah kau saja, Kise-chin."

Mereka setuju dan membeli tiket. Menunggu _roller coaster_ bermuatan enam orang itu berhenti, mereka menentukan posisi duduk. Begitu kereta datang, hasilnya dengan posisi duduk dari paling depan yaitu Midorima-Akashi, di tengah yaitu Kuroko-Aomine, dan paling belakang Kise-Murasakibara.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, kereta itu melaju di jalur yang tinggi dan meliuk-liuk. Kise dan Aomine paling ribut dari empat lainnya, namun senyum bahagia dapat terlihat jelas di wajah keenam siswa kelas dua SMP tersebut.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

Tersenyum pahit, pemuda bermanik hetero menyimpan kembali ponselnya. " _Kiseki no Sedai_ , julukan kami di klub basket." Akashi memandang lurus lintasan tinggi itu. Salju mulai turun perlahan dari langit, pemuda itu menengadah ke langit. "Hari itu juga turun salju seperti sekarang..."

Mayuzumi memandang adik kelasnya heran. "Kau pernah ke taman ini, sebelum benar-benar ditutup seperti sekarang?" pemuda _crimson_ itu berjalan. "Ya, dan saat itu taman ini membuatku terkesan. Sebelum semuanya terjadi..."

Manik hetero memandang sebuah wahana bianglala besar dengan warna tempat yang beragam. Besinya sudah berkarat. Di dekat bianglala itu terdapat sebuah alat berat pengangkut besi bangunan. Mayuzumi mengajak Akashi ke daerah tempat tiga _raja_ menunggu, dan kebetulan mereka jadi mendekat ke bianglala dan alat bagunan itu.

Tak jauh dari alat berat itu, banyak besi-besi panjang yang telah berkarat dan terdapat bercak hitam, begitu juga dekat roda alat bangunan. Akashi menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan turun tatkala dirinya tak sengaja melihat salah satu tempat bianglala berwarna biru tua yang lepas dari tempatnya dan hancur berkeping-keping. Bercak hitam juga masih terlihat jelas disana.

"Chihiro, apa kau mau tahu tentang tempat ini? Hal yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan tempat ini ditutup pemerintah..." ujar si surai _crimson_ lirih.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Keenam pemuda itu memutuskan untuk naik bianglala. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka memutuskan untuk mengantri. "Bukannya aku peduli, tapi bukankah kudengar ada yang masih diperbaiki. Disini juga ada alat bangunan-nanodayo." Midorima berkata, melihat bianglala itu. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa, Shintarou."

Yang pertama di tempat merah yaitu Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise. Ketiganya menikmati semilir angin yang terasa ketika tempat mereka mulai naik. Mereka berhenti di puncak, melihat Teiko Dreamland dari atas begitu indah. Dan di bawah ada tempat biru yang baru saja Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara naiki.

"Perasaanku tidak enak-nodayo." Midorima berkata pelan. Akashi menatap sahabat masa kecilnya itu, lalu menatap sepupunya. "Kita selalu berjanji untuk bersama, 'kan?" si surai merah tersenyum. Ketiganya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. saat mereka di posisi tengah, mereka berpapasan dengan Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara. Mereka melambai satu sama lain.

Tak terasa, kini waktunya Midorima, Akashi, dan Kise untuk turun. Akashi memutuskan untuk memotret tiga lainnya yang berada di puncak sana. Mereka melambai saat Akashi mulai mengambil video mereka. Tapi kemudian, wajah ketiganya panik.

Akashi tidak mengerti, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Manik hetero menengadah ke atas, dan terbelalak seketika.

"AKASHICCHI!"

Sampai ia mendengar teriakan sepupu satu-satunya yang ia miliki, dan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang. Pemuda itu jatuh cukup keras, namun ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang didapat.

Suara besi-besi jatuh itu berdengung keras, ia tak peduli jeritan orang-orang. Pemuda pirang di depannya sudah pasti merasakan sakit yang melebihi dirinya. Dengan manik yang terbuka lebar dan air mata yang mengalir, Akashi berusaha menyingkirkan besi-besi yang menancap di tanah.

Hanya menancap di tanah, beda dengan besi-besi di depan. Tangannya terulur, berusaha meraih tangan Kise. Rasa takutnya dengan alat besar yang mendekati ternyata kalah dengan rasa paniknya. "RYOUTA!"

Entah kekuatan dari mana, ia berhasil menyingkirkan besi-besi yang menghalanginya. Midorima juga ikut menghampiri. "Shintarou, hubungi ambulans sekarang!" serunya panik seraya menggenggam tangan si pirang. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sahabatnya itu.

Kedua manik madu terbuka perlahan, menatap manik hetero. "Akashi... cchi... ugh... k-kau tidak... apa-apa... 'kan?" tanya Kise terbata. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Sekarang bertahanlah!" almamater sekolah yang dikenakan Kise sudah berubah merah. Darah terus mengalir dari luka yang diakibatkan besi itu di dadanya. "Syukurlah..."

Kedua maniknya kembali tertutup, membuat Akashi semakin panik. Seruan dari bianglala di atas tak dihiraukan, pemuda _crimson_ itu benar-benar kalut. Ia berlari dari tempat itu meminta pertolongan tanpa menyadari alat bangunan itu melaju tak terkendali.

"AKASHI!"

 _BRAK!_

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"Alat itu menabrak Shintarou yang menyelamatkanku. Semakin tak terkendali, alat itu juga mengenai bianglala yang ditempati Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Atsushi. Padahal..." sang _emperor_ menghapus jejak air matanya. "Aku tida menyadari, mereka mengajakku kesini, karena mereka merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untukku."

Mayuzumi merasa bersalah karena mengajak Akashi kesini. Ia tak menyangka taman bermain ini malah kembali membawa kenangan pahit yang dialami Akashi. Pemuda bersurai abu itu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ya ampun, bagaimana jika ia mengalami apa yang dialami adik kelasnya ini? Kehilangan sahabat dekat, sahabat masa kecil, dan keluarganya dalam hari yang sama tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan.

"Chihiro, i-ini..."

Manik hetero membulat tak percaya, memandangi kue putih bertuliskan krim merah.

 _Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuurou!_

 _20-12-2017_

Mayuzumi bahkan tak menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya, sampai...

 _KRAK!_

 _BRUGH!_

Sebuah dahan patah, membuat trio _raja_ jatuh dari persembunyiannya. " _Itte_! Oops... OTANJOBI OMEDETOU SEI- _CHAN_!" Mibuchi yang paling cepat sadar, tersenyum sambil memberi ucapan pada Akashi. Ketiganya berdiri, mengkampiri sang kapten.

"Sei- _chan_ , kenapa kau bersedih?" _shooting guard_ itu memerhatikan wajah sang kapten. " _Sankyuu_ , minna..." gumamnya kecil, sungai kecil tebentuk di kedua pipi mulusnya. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa potong kuenya. Aku sudah lapar!"

Tersenyum tipis akan kelakuan kakak kelasnya itu, Akashi mengambil pisau kue dengan tangan bergetar.

Terlihat dalam kue itu, berbagai warna tersusun mulai dari merah sampai ungu. Rainbow cake. Air mata mengalir deras, warna-warna itu mengingatkan akan para sahabat yang telah tiada.

"Kami mendengar percakapan kalian dari _headset_. Maaf telah membawamu kesini, Akashi. Kami tidak tahu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kotarou." Akashi tersenyum miris.

 _Grep!_

Mayuzumi memeluk sang emperor, didikuti member lainnya yang juga memeluk kaptten mereka. "Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." ucap pemuda itu dengan suara pelan. "Jangan khawatir, kami disini untuk menemanimu. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Menghela napas berat, Mibuchi mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kita jadi berfoto atau tidak?" Nebuya mempersiapkan kamera dan mengatur _timing_. Akashi membawa rainbow cake yang tadi sudah dipotong. "Foto enam kali, jadi masing-masing kita punya satu."

3

2

1

 _Ckrek!_

Blitz menyala, tanda satu foto yang terambil. Hayama melihat sekilas ketika cahaya itu menyala, sosok pirang yang tertusuk besi-besi bangunan.

 _Ckrek!_

Foto kedua. Dalam cahaya singkat, Mibuchi melihat sosok bersurai hijau yang tertabrak alat bangunan.

 _Ckrek!_

Foto ketiga. Nebuya melihat tempat biru tua lepas dari bianglala dan jatuh dari ketinggian sampai hancur dengan tiga orang di dalamnya walau sesaat.

 _Ckrek!_

Foto keempat. Kepanikan sosok _crimson_ terlihat jelas oleh Mayuzumi, meskipun hanya sekejap.

 _Ckrek!_

Foto kelima. Akashi melihat kelima siswa kelas VIII dengan seragam dan almamater putih, tersenyum padanya sebelum mereka kembali lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Putih. Hanya warna itu yang ia lihat sejauh matanya memandang. "Akashi..."

Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang, mendapati lima sosok bersurai warna-warni. "Minna... K-kenapa kalian..."

"Hanya sebentar, menguacapkan selamat ulang tahun saja untuk Aka-chin." Murasakibara berkata dengan nada malas, namun tetap tersenyum. "Akashi- _kun_ , jangan terlalu sedih memikirkan kami. Kau sudah punya teman-teman baru, 'kan?"

Dengan wajah tertunduk dan air mata mengalir, sang emperor tersenyum miris. "Kau benar, Tetsuya. Aku punya banyak teman..."

"Melihat kau malu-malu begitu rasanya aneh, Akashi. Jangan menunduk begitu." Aomine buka suara. Akashi kembali menatap kelimanya. "Mou, Akashicchi jangan menangis. Nanti dikatai cengeng oleh teman-teman barumu-ssu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Akashi menghapus air matanya walau tetap turun lagi. "Bukankah selama ini kau yang cengeng, Ryouta?" pemuda _crimson_ itu terkekeh melihat Kise nangis buaya. "Hidoi!"

"Maaf mengabaikan kegelisahanmu, Shintarou. Maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Secara tak langsung, aku yang menyebabkan kalian mati..." guman pemuda _crimson_ itu menyesal. "Sudah takdir kami-nanodayo."

Kelima pemuda pelangi itu mulai bercahaya. "Akashi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami tanyakan sebelum pergi." Midorima dan yang lainnya mulai menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya. "Apa kau bahagia dengan teman-teman barumu?"

Air mata kembali mengalir, namun Akashi tetap berusaha tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Aku sangat bahagia, Shintarou..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manik hetero terbuka perlahan, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah bintang-bintang di langit. Ia di atap rumahnya. 'Ah, sepertinya aku ketiduran...' pikir pemuda itu. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sei- _chan_!" empat kakak kelas menghampirinya. Mibuchi terlihat paling panik. "Ada apa, Reo?"

Mayuzumi menyerahkan selembar foto, hasil potret mereka di Teiko Dreamland. "Tadi kita hanya berlima, 'kan?" pemuda _crimson_ itu menatap foto dengan terkejut. Memang terdapat lima orang remaja di foto itu. Salah satunya bersurai merah dengan membawa rainbow cake. Tim basket Rakuzan.

Tapi yang membuat matanya terbelalak adalah siluet samar lima orang lainnya dengan rambut warna-warni yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Kelima pemuda pelangi itu memang tidak terlalu tampak, tapi Akashi dapat melihat mereka tersenyum. "Kurasa, mereka juga ada bersama kita..."

Sang kapten berdiri menatap langit malam. Angim berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya. " _Arigatou_ , semoga kalian tenang disana..."

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

A/N: HALO MINNA! ADA YANG KANGEN SAYA? (All: NGGAK!)

Maaf menghilang selama berabad-abad dari ffn, dan muncul lagi dengan ff abal seperti ini *nangisbombay* #plak

Mau publish lewat laptop, tapi nggak bisa. "Insecure Connection" jadi penghalang mulu dan saya nggak bisa log in TT,TT

Berkat saran dari Ai-san, akhirnya saya publish di HP. Harap dimaklumi kalau editannya jadi kacau balau. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari taman bermain Takakanonuma dan taman Nara(ini juga rekomendasi Ai-san) pas liat foto-foto keadaan tamannya yang emang udah horor banget. Tapi alih-alih bikin horor, saya malah bikin angst gagal begini #ditimpuk

Dari para readers, apa ada yang ngefans Mekakushi Actors? Ituloh, anime karya JIN, Shidu, dkk. Chara song mereka juga pake Vocaloid lhoo... Dan entah error apalagi yang menghampiri, saya malah nemuin kesamaan chara mereka dengan KiseDai. #dirajam

Oke-oke, ada kemungkinan Author bakalan Hiatus sampai selesai UN dan ini jadi ff terakhir yang saya publish. YEEE! #dibantaireaders

HBD buat Akashi.

Sankyuu sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^

 **RnR**

 **OMAKE**

Akashi dan Mayuzumi menunggu _shinkasen_ datang di kursi stasiun. "Pasti berat untuk melepas mereka, ya?" ujar si surai abu menatap foto di ponsel adik kelasnya. "Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois." Akashi tersenyum.

Pemuda bayangan itu tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada kaptennya, tapi sang emperor kini lebih sering tersenyum setelah tiga hari lalu mereka ke taman itu. "Baguslah, kau tidak larut dalam kesedihan." Mayuzumi mengelus surai _crimson_ kaptennya.

"Ngomong-nomong, ini LN milikmu. Maaf merampasnya tiba-tiba." Akashi mengembalikan sebuah buku dengan dominasi _cover_ toska. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jika kau mau, buatmu saja."

Tersenyum singkat, pemuda _crimson_ itu mengelus buku tersebut. "Kau tahu sekarang, alasanku paranoid sampai menyita buku ini. Aku tidak menyangka rentetan kejadian itu sangat mirip dengan dua tahun lalu, apalagi karakter seperti Konoha, Hibiya, Kido, Momo, dan Shintaro yang punya ciri-ciri hampir serupa dengan- TUNGGU!"

Mayuzumi terkejut setelah seruan Akashi, lalu merasakan manik hetero sang _kouhai_ menatapnya tajam. "Kau bilang ada enam, tapi kenapa hanya lima yang kuingat? Kau belum menyebutkan yang satu lagi. Aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak pernah salah. Benar, 'kan?"

Menghela napas, Mayuzumi kembali membuka LN di bagian para tokoh. "Kau merampasnya sebelum aku bilang satu lagi adalah ini." Akashi melihat jari sang senpai menunjuk karakter albino(?) perempuan. "Mary. Dia pemimpin kekuatan ular dari Mekakushi-Dan. Gadis manis yang tangguh dalam kondisi apapun. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dan kurasa, dia adalah cerminan kau di cerita ini."

Akashi membuang muka. "Dan aku bukan keturunan Medusa, Chihiro _baka_!"

"Hoi! Mesra-mesraan saja terus sampai kereta ini berangkat. Kita jadi ke makam Kiseki no Sedai, tidak?" seru Hayama dari dalam _shinkasen_. "Kita tidak mesra-mesraan!" sangkal Akashi.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa menatap rekan-rekannya. Baguslah Akashi tidak menangisi sahabat-sahabatnya yang dulu. Karena jika pemuda _crimson_ itu sedih, pasti yang lainnya juga sedih. "Chihiro, ayo!"

Sambil tersenyum, Akashi berjalan menuju kereta. Melihatnya, pemuda abu itu juga tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum. "Ya."

" _Aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama sahabat-sahabatku yang baru. Mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan dari kalian, dan aku juga tetap menyayangi mereka. Aku tidak akan larut dalam kesedihan karena perginya kalian, tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan kalian. Kalian juga merupakan sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Ryouta, Shintarou, terimakasih telah hadir di hidupku walau hanya sebentar. Terimakasih telah setia menemaniku, sampai waktu kalian habis. Jangan lupakan aku, ya?"_

 _-Akashi Seijuurou-_


End file.
